How to Fight
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: No one had taken the time to teach Merlin how to properly defend himself. Gwaine decided to do something about it.


This is a bit of a teaser. Waiting for the final go ahead for my other story's new chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Merlin.

...

"Wake up pretty boy! Day light is wasting!" Boomed a voice from the door. Merlin knew for sure it wasn't Gaius. Opening up his eye but a crack he saw it was dark. Neither was it morning. Who was the loon at the door ruining his slumber?

He chose to ignore it. _It must be my imagination_. He snuggled a little more into his pillow and adjusted the sheets. It was the wrong thing to do. Seconds later it was ripped off him and tossed in the corner. Looking up he saw Gwaine. The man was wearing a too cheerful-I'm-up-to-something-better-watchout grin.

"What! Is the meaning of this?" the smile grew. That worried the manservant.

"Don't you remember?"

"I recall nothing about you disturbing my sleep at such a dismal hour."

"Remember, whish- whish-stab."

"Ugh," the tired man let out as his brain slowly began to reboot. Gwaine had deemed himself the perfect teacher for defense training. With all the hunts and other adventures Merlin had been on, no one had seen it fit to give him official training. Gwaine deemed it necessary if he was to survive. It began with running and dodging. Then he learned the correct form and how much the weapons were supposed to weigh with what attacks they matched perfectly- Leon gave it to him straight. The highly regarded knight couldn't let him learn anything wrong. Today established the first physical fight day. Throughout the training sessions Merlin had gain enough strength that he wasn't as likely as to be blown away by the wind.

The whisper of "I don't want to wake Gaius" finally roused the young man.

Begrudgingly slow he dressed and walked out to the field. Leon greeted the pair with a gigantic smile.

"Mornin'!"

"Mornin' Leon," Merlin mumbled.

"Good morning to you both. What a wonderful…"

"Let's get on with it." Merlin set aside his jacket and faced Gwaine.

"Someone's a bit feisty. Not get your beauty sleep?"

"Gwaine, shut it," Leon took a step back from the pair. "one, two, three, go!"

Their upper bodies held. Only their feet moved methodically in a challenging circle, waiting for the first punch to be thrown. Gwaine couldn't wait any longer. He gave Merlin a classic right hook, easily dodged with a quick step back. A few times more Merlin blocked the jabs.

"Merlin! You're giving me nothing to work with!"

Finally, Merlin stepped forward than back. Gwaine took the opportunity to kick his leg out- intending to push him back, but kicked up instead. Merlin shuddered as it made contact, but already threw a punch- hoping to throw off his opponent. Gwaine blocked. Merlin faked a kick and jabbed Gwaine's side. He wasn't fast enough and his wrist was grabbed tightly. Realizing he had no other choice, Merlin seized the offending wrist with his other hand. Then stepped forward, lifting Gwaine's arm up and across his body quickly.

_Uh-oh,_ Gwaine thought.

Merlin proceeded to throw Gwaine over his shoulder into the muddy ground. He smiled and relaxed. Taking the time to wipe the mud spatter on his shirt. Gwaine wasn't having it. He pulled the manservant closer and freed his hand. Now he brought Merlin to the ground and was on top of him- knees on legs hands twisted in front.

Merlin squirmed. Nothing gave. His elbows were interlocked and Gwaine kept pulling up. _If he didn't let go an arm was going to be out of its socket!_

"Alright, alright, that's quite enough!"

No change.

"Gwaine get off him. You'll break him!"

"Ten!" Gwaine replied and let go with glee.

The manservant rubbed his wrists and experimentally moved his arms. _Nothing alarming, a bit sore, but manageable._

"Nice job!" Gwaine gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Maybe next time you shouldn't celebrate your 'triumph' so early." He ruffled the other man's hair encouragingly.

Merlin sighed and looked at Leon. "How long?"

"Better than expected. He's right. Always check twice your man is incapacitated before taking a moment to gather yourself."

"Thanks. I'll remember. Now, I need to get the prat up and I need to wash up. Don't think he'll appreciate a muddy manservant in his chambers."

"Good match Merlin!"

"See you later."

"Goodbye."

Merlin shook his head. _What would Arthur say if he knew? Would he notice his new skills in their next treacherous encounter?_

….

I really tried to relay a fighting maneuver through writing, but not sure how it turned out. Sorry it's so short!

What do you think?


End file.
